


Разморозка Капитана Америки на примере тушки некрупного орла

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: челлендж зима-21 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, During translating this meta no chickens were harmed, Essays / Meta Essay, Gen, Meta, Meta with photos, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: Тумблер образовательный рассказывает нам, как должны были размораживать Кэпа, на примере гигантского кальмара. Но кальмара у нас не было, поэтому на роль Кэпа мы взяликурицунебольшого орла
Series: челлендж зима-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158368
Comments: 37
Kudos: 148
Collections: 04 Челлендж WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Разморозка Капитана Америки на примере тушки некрупного орла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meta without title from Tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/758181) by badscienceshenanigans. 



> Перевод [меты с Тумблера](https://badscienceshenanigans.tumblr.com/post/91409472047/kbdownie-thegingermullet-did-they-ever).  
>  **Фотоиллюстрации командные**  
>  Разрешение на перевод получено.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/f4/f5/pLQ3OLep_o.jpg)

**thegingermullet:**  
А где-нибудь рассказывали, как именно размораживали Капитана Америку? Потому что я представляю себе толпу агентов Щ.И.Т.а, которые стоят вокруг него с фенами. Что-то мне подсказывает, что я не права, но сомневаюсь, что они засунули его в микроволновку, поэтому фены – единственный вариант. И именно так все и было.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/86/86/zdqjmbgM_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e2/47/vkkhHlq5_o.jpg)

**badscienceshenanigans:**  
Хотите узнать, как можно это сделать с научной точки зрения? Давайте подумаем.

Чтобы разморозить гигантского кальмара весом в полторы тонны, впаянного в глыбу льда (у рыбаков, которые его выловили, не было другого способа доставить его домой так, чтобы он не испортился), ученые поместили его в большой бак с соляным раствором температурой чуть выше 0ºС/32ºF.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/bc/96/l4jlPnyj_o.jpg)

Это позволило пресной воде растаять, но сам кальмар при этом оставался максимально холодным. Что было жизненно важно, потому что у огромного тела со щупальцами отдельные части обязательно растают на несколько дней раньше всего остального и, если не проявить осторожность, могут начать гнить до того, как основная часть освободится из глыбы льда.

Но в отличие от нашего кальмара, Капитан Америка был все еще жив, и это очень усложняло дело. С другой стороны, суперсолдаты заметно меньше гигантских кальмаров. Это делает процесс разморозки немного проще. 

Точно как кальмар, Капитан Америка должен храниться при постоянной температуре. Если его руки и ноги разморозятся раньше, чем сердце и легкие оттают и возобновят свою деятельность, то ткани конечностей, лишенные кислорода, быстро погибнут. Никому не захочется вернуть к жизни Стива Роджерса, чтобы он стал символом гангрены. А если мозг станет метаболически активным до начала функционирования сердечно-сосудистой системы, то его ждут необратимые повреждения.

Так на свет появился проект GH-325.

Чтобы температура была равномерной по всему телу, будет использовано что-то вроде соляного раствора или (что более вероятно) раствор антифриза. Погрузите Капитана-Сосульку в рассол и подождите, пока он весь не будет дотягивать до разморозки на один-два градуса. Теперь можно переходить ко второй фазе.

Обратите внимание, что точка замерзания мяса 28-29ºF из-за присутствия в нем белков, жиров и микроэлементов. Приношу свои извинения читателям не-американцам, я работаю только с американским мясом, и понятия не имею, при какой температуре замерзают мясо и трупы, если мерить во вменяемых единицах. Но раз Стив Роджерс представляет собой стопроцентное американское мясо, то дальнейшие измерения будут проводиться по шкале Фаренгейта.

К моменту полной разморозки пора позаботиться об аппаратуре для жизнеобеспечения. Я не знаю, с какой скоростью ткани человеческого тела потребляют кислород при температуре близкой к замерзанию, но рискну предположить, что чем раньше начнется циркуляция кислорода, тем лучше. Нам понадобится сердечно-легочный аппарат, который будет обогащать кислородом кровь и гонять ее туда-сюда, пока не заработает сердце.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/d3/6a/YcpomVmJ_o.jpg)

Из-за того, что последние минуты перед заморозкой Капитан провел на большой глубине, могут возникнуть проблемы с декомпрессией. Пузырьки газа, которые находились в его тканях, пока что заморожены, но как только он оттает, они начнут движение и могут вызвать эмболию. Поэтому мы засунем его в барокамеру, просто на всякий случай.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/9b/e0/ha0Z1cCC_o.jpg)

Как мы знаем, Капитан Америка пришел в себя в палате, а не в процессе разморозки, поэтому с большой долей вероятности можно предположить, что на время разморозки его поместили в искусственную кому.

Итак, на данный момент мы имеем огромную ванну с рассолом, сердечно-легочный аппарат, кислородные баллоны, много разных лекарств, плюс все необходимое оборудование для мониторинга – и все это находится в барокамере. После окончательной разморозки раствор антифриза можно заменить на постепенно нагревающуюся воду или физраствор, чтобы поднять температуру тела Капитана до нормальной. Так много техники! Ура американской медицине!

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/37/12/yDdV9uo7_o.jpg)

Приборы для нагнетания теплого воздуха, также известные как фены для волос, понадобятся, когда Капитан будет полностью разморожен, все его системы запущены, а его температура доведена до нормальной. На этом этапе необходимо высушить и уложить волосы Капитана, одеть его в соответствующую эпохе пижамку и дать ему проспаться в винтажной больничной палате... И если вы думаете, что не тот бейсбольный матч заставил его психовать, то представьте, что бы с ним случилось, если бы он проснулся с плохо уложенными волосами.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/09/84/QIJyVxUy_o.jpg)


End file.
